


Hero

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish reached out to the girl laying not five feet from him, whatever attacked the hospital wasn't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Lays Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics throughout this fanfic are from Hero ~ Nickelback, I also got the title from it as well. Hope you enjoy ^~^ Comments & Kudos are welcome, & much appreciated.

  
**Someone told me love would all save us**   
**But, how can that be, look what love gave us**   
**A world full of killing & blood spilling**   
**That world never came**

_"Ross..." Parrish called quietly, unsure whether the creature at left. The teen didn't stir from her curled up position on the cold tile of the hospital floor. He frantically searched for someone uninjured; preferably a doctor. But everyone was either barely able to walk, dead, or unconscious. "Ross. Please, wake up," he pleaded. Finally his hand reached hers, he laced their fingers as he rolled over onto his back, staring at the broken, but blinding lights on the ceiling. His side was killing him, but the bleeding stopped for the most part. But Ross' wounded side was still pouring out blood, she was too pale, & too cold; she looked dead, but Parrish shook his head. 'She can't be.'_

_"Shit, Parrish?" He looked up, seeing his commanding officer, Sheriff Stilinski. The sheriff quickly hurried to his fallen deputy's side, eyes focused on the girl, & the blood puddling around her. "Are you-"_

_"Fine. Just help her, please," Parrish begged the older cop. John merely nodded & carefully picked up the girl, Parrish released his hold on her hand, it killed him to see it hang lifelessly as John placed her on a nearby gurnee._

_"Okay, c'mon, you get up too," Stilinski said & helped up his partner. Parrish groaned in displeasure as his diced side crunched up with the movement._

_"What was that thing?" Parrish asked as he leaned somewhat on the wall besides the gurnee. His eyes intent on the girl, but his words directed to the sheriff._

_"I don't know." John said, even he didn't sound convincing to himself._

_"You do know. Tell me, I have to know what's going on so I can protect her," Parrish said lacing his fingers with hers once more. Her blood covered fingers staining the pale skin of his hand._

_John sighed, "Why her? What is she to you?" He asked. Parrish evened his breathing, telling his boss what this girl meant to him could get him fired, or jailed. He was head over heels for this girl, but they couldn't be, he was 24 & she was 15, legal dating age was two years apart not nine! But it was now or never._

_"I- I... I love her, isn't it obvious?" He said quietly, thumb stroking over her knuckles._

_"Okay..." John explained everything from start to begin, everything Scott & Stiles had told him he now passed on to his deputy. Parrish laughed at first, but the more John explained, the more the smile fell from his face. The hospital was being cleaned up by police & employees alike, helping & treating injured people. Time slowed for Parrish as the truth was revealed._

_"How can I help? How can I protect her?" He asked looking at the girl as the doctors whizzed her away. John began his explanation for that too. "... So, we have to tell her this too?" Parrish asked skeptically._

_John nodded, "Yes, we have to at least make her aware of the situation, otherwise she'll be clueless. Sometimes being clueless is what gets people killed." He said. Parrish nodded._

_"I'll tell her when she wakes up."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish visits Ross while she recovers at the hospital they were attacked at.

**And they say that a hero could save us**  
 **I'm not gonna stand here & wait**  
 **I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**  
 **Watch as we all fly away**

The nurse led Parrish down to Ross' room, telling him she'd make a full recovery & that she was exceptionally weak, but was doing well even after the massive blood loss. Parrish's face even after the reassurance she'd been fine left him pale as ever.

"Go on, she's been bored these past two days & needs a companion," she told him & nudged him inside. Parrish fixed his uniform, & wiped his face with his hand before entering. He stared at her sleeping form, his grip tightening on Ross' favorite flower, Parrish forgot its name but it was too unique to forget what it looked like. Parrish took a deep breath & approached her bed.

"Hey..." Parrish said quietly. Ross' brown eyes opened immediately, scanning the room before looking at him, meeting his familiar mint green eyes, & smiled softly.

"Jordan, I was wondering when you'd stop by." Ross said as she carefully sat up, Parrish rested a hand on her back for support. "Please, sit." She scooted over some & Parrish happily sat besides her. "What happened?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, I found out some stuff. That thing that attacked us at the hospital, wasn't human. Sheriff Stilinski told me everything, & I was told to tell you. It may just save your life knowing this," he said calmly. "But first here." Parrish extended his hand, giving her the neon pink flower.

"For me? I haven't seen one in so long, a Stargazer Lily," she said admiring the bright pink petals with white edges, & dark pink dots. "Thanks Jordan, I love it." Ross said hugging him. Parrish smiled warmly & returned the kind gesture.

"Thought you would," he murmured into her short brown hair. "Now, I must tell you the news that will save your life."

"Jor, that's what you're here for." Ross said petting the Lily's petals gently, "You're my savior, my hero. You protect me, & if this information will help you to protect me... Then say it." Parrish explained everything just as John did. Not once did Ross look surprise nor laugh at him, & when he finished telling her about werewolves, & kanimas, & alpha packs; her expression remained indifferent.

"How are you so okay with this?" Parrish asked quietly.

"Because, it's Beacon Hills, weird things happen every day & it was only a matter of time before the truth was revealed," Ross said which made sense to him. "So, how long til I can leave?" She asked shifting around in the bed.

"A week. How's it healing?" He questioned, mint green eyes focused on where the sliced skin should be. Ross lifted it up, it was stitched up, the skin around was red & probably sore. Parrish ran his fingertip around the wound, making sure not to actually touch it, he didn't want it getting infected.

"Yea, a week's too long... Might leave early, all I have to do is ask for some morphine & should be good to go." She said with a smug smile. Parrish rolled his eyes, & kissed her cheek.

"Relax, I'll be back with some food," Parrish explained. Ross nodded & hugged him tightly around his neck, his wrapped around her waist, careful of her injury.

"I love you Jordan, you know that right?" Ross said into his neck. He nodded & leaned back, mint green eyes full of emotions, some of which Ross understood .

"I know." Parrish responded & kissed the bridge of her nose, "I love you too." He said with a casual smile, his blushing cheeks said otherwise. Ross smiled back, kissing his nose as well.

"I'll wait for your return," she said. Parrish nodded & left to go get them some real food.


	3. The Truth Is Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are admitted.

**Now that the world isn't ending**  
 **It's love that I'm sending to you**  
 **It isn't the love of a hero**  
 **And that's why I fear it won't do**

Parrish was slightly mad at everyone in the station because they stopped him from visiting Ross, one of them had screwed up a file of personal records, a file! Now everyone in the whole precinct had to track down all 100 files lost by one idiot.

"Parrish," one of the desk jockey's said.

"What?" Parrish asked looking harshly at the male before him. He had flinched away at the deputy's tone, & held out a small package. Parrish raised a brow & took it, then headed straight to Sheriff Stilinski's office.

"You alright son?" John asked tiredly. Parrish nodded & took a seat, inspecting the package as he did so; it was wrapped in newspaper, with a handmade bow atop it the exact color of his eyes.

"I've just been wanting to see Ross is all," he said opening the present carefully. Parrish perked up as the box was stuffed with tissue paper the same color as the bow, he pulled it out, finding a small thin silver chain with a ring looped on it. He lifted it up, watching as it caught the sun perfectly & casted rainbow like patterns on his chest, & face. John's eyes widened at the person standing in the doorway, but he remained silent, the smile forming on his face going unnoticed.

"She should be out soon son," Stilinski assured eyes going back to his deputy. Parrish nodded & pulled out a small piece of paper, & opened it.

_I know it's kind of out of the blue & fairly straightforward but... Will you go steady with me? The ring on the necklace symbolizes your 'yes', put it on or not & come outside ~ Love RB_

Parrish gasped quietly & stood quickly, the figure in the door long gone. He slipped on the ring, it bouncing against his chest as he jogged outside. There stood his future; choppy brown hair & eyes, tan skin, with her band tee, & combat boots, & a necklace just like his own around her neck. No words could sum up what he was thinking, all Parrish could do was hug her.

"I'd figure you'd say yes." Ross said cockily. Parrish smirked into her neck, placing a feather light kiss to the skin there.

"I thought I was out of my mind for loving a minor... I was scared you didn't love me back," Parrish said brushing her bangs from her eyes.

She chuckled, "You are out of your mind, out of your freaking mind for falling for a minor, but that's what made me fall for you more. Your amazing personality, & good looks were just a plus." Ross purred as she rested her forehead to his, breathing in his cologne.

"Be quiet you," he said with an innocent smile. Ross glanced over his shoulder, smiling widely at the sheriff standing at the double doors. She cupped his face in her hands, brown eyes looking into his.

"I'm gonna go home, come over after work kay?" She asked. Parrish nodded, breath catching in his throat as she nuzzled his jaw.

"Okay, I'll be there at eight," he said hugging her once more. Ross looked at him just before leaning in to capture his lips in an chaste kiss.

"See yah then," Ross said & quickly ran off down the street. Parrish turned around, gasping at his commanding officer, he entered the station with his head down & blushing madly.


	4. Accepted Or Rejected

**And they say that a hero could save us**  
 **I'm not gonna stand here & wait**  
 **I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**  
 **Watch as we all fly away**

Jordan knocked on the door, a small smile of anticipation crossing his features. His eyes lite up at the sight of the 5'7 girl opening the door, Ross yawned & rubbed her eyes sleepily, but still managed a smile. She heard his heart rate increase.

"Hey bud," Ross said quietly. "C'mon in." She said opening the door more, & moving to the side. She took his jacket & hung it on the coat rack, then led the young male to her living room. "Have a seat, I'll get you a beer?"

Jordan smiled, "Of course." He said. She disappeared into her kitchen, then reappeared moments later.

"Here," she said over the back of the couch. Jordan looked up, stretching back his arm for it, instead of getting his drink, he recieved the warm press of her lips. He smiled dumbly as she pulled away & placed his beer in his open palm.

"Thanks," he said. Ross' eyes showed her happiness as she sat besides him on the couch, he clicked through channels while she fumbled with her necklace out of habit, "So, why'd you wait to say anything?" Jordan asked.

She shrugged, "You never gave me any sign... Until that day in the hospital when you blushed like an idiot." Ross added & rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed at the reminder & took a drink from his beer before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Yea... I've liked you for awhile... I'm kinda in love with you," he admitted & rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Ross smirked, & pecked his warm cheek.

"I knew that, but patience is rewarded," she said casually. Jordan gapped, mint green eyes wide.

"You knew?" He asked looking at her. Ross nodded & lightly pushed him back until he was laying flat on the couch.

"Course." She said straddling his lap, innocent brown eyes wide. Jordan swore he could see a faint ring of neon pink around her pupils, but he ignored it.

"Mmm..." he trailed off, eyes scanning over her body. Ross smirked, feeling her wild side come out. "So, what is our agenda for tonight?" Jordan asked curiously, though his eyes revealed a hidden motive. She laughed quietly & leaned down until able to nuzzle his neck with her nose, he hissed at its coldness.

"I don't know..." she trailed off kissing down the column of his throat. Jordan rested his hands on her hips, thumbs stroking over the exposed flesh from her ridden up shirt, "Whatever you want." Ross mumbled soon after as she kissed back up, nipping lightly at his Adam's apple before trailing kisses along his jawline to his lips.

"Well, since I think I'm your first boyfriend," Ross nodded, "We can just make out for now." She smiled, kissing his nose before returning to his neck. Ross pulled the skin over his Adam's apple lightly, hearing his heart speed up, she licked over the slight bump, then blew cold air against it. He shivered in response.

"God you smell so good," Ross said as she bared her teeth against his neck, her canines lengthening. She bit rather harshly at the skin, high pitched keening noises fell from Jordan's lips, Ross' tongue darted out to collect the droplets of blood dripping from the small puncture marks she made. Ross quickly connected her lips to Jordan's, & swept her tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance. Their tongues fought, & Jordan wasn't ready for Ross' dominance & he ended up losing.

"Woah," he gasped quietly.

Ross looked at him, "What?" Jordan reached up, cradling the side of her face in his hand, & with his thumb he brushed just under her eye.

"Your eyes... They're a neon pink," he said. Ross closed her eyes, & sighed inwardly.

"No..." she gently removed his hand from her face. Ross held it in her own, thumbs stroking over his knuckles, "You weren't suppose to find out... Not like this. Not yet." She mumbled.

"Why not yet? You're a werewolf so what?" Jordan asked confused.

"I'm not just any werewolf. I'm the strongest, & most deadliest to walk the face of this earth." She said, "I'm an omega, a pack less wolf, but I'm different. I'm an primordial omega." Ross explained.

Jordan still looked confused, "What does that mean?"

"I'm the first omega in the history of werewolves... I don't age, I've walked this earth for centuries, alone... Then you came along... My mate, & life was worth living again," she said, fingers just brushing over his pink swollen lips.

"Good. I don't care you're a wolf or anything, we're mates, it doesn't matter," he reassured. "And I love you. Nothing else needn't matter." He said softly.

"I love you too," she said softly, allowing him to pull her down against his chest. They remained tangled with one another, talking about nonsense; it was mainly of werewolf culture.

"Babe, can you keep your eyes pink?" He asked against her hair. Ross turned to look at him, allowing her chocolate brown eyes to bleed pink again, the glow that illuminated from the pink orbs casted a lovely hue on the deputy's flawless, pale skin. "I love it when you do that." He said kissing her forehead.

"Shut up & go to sleep." Ross replied back sleepily, her elongated canines just grazing the skin of his bare chest. Jordan smiled down as she closed her eyes, he tightened his hold around her waist, & rested his chin atop her forehead as she snuggled under his head, & fell asleep.


End file.
